


Тегопи-драбблы

by SataLisat



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: Несколько тегопи-драбблов, юмор, романтика и некоторое ау





	Тегопи-драбблы

Любовное зелье  
26.10.11, 11 утра, Токио  
Рё – Неизвестный  
Р: - Так, всё, терпение мое иссякло. Это был пятый звонок, на который он не ответил.  
Н: - Козел.  
Р: - Пора посетить Лютый переулок.  
Н: - Спешу напомнить, что за проклятие человека дают два года в Азкабане. Оно тебе надо?  
Р: - Молчи, никто не собирается его проклинать. Куплю любовное зелье.  
Н: - Слизерин пошел тебе на пользу. А съемка в 9 вечера в «Wink up»? Как ты успеешь добраться до Лондона и вернуться обратно?  
Р: - Как-как. Где-то тут у меня валялись сто сиклей с прошлого раза. Поедем на «Ночном рыцаре».  
Н: - Йо-ху.  
***  
28.10.11, 15 дня, Токио  
Рё - Неизвестный  
Р: - ПОЧЕМУ.  
Н: - Случайно вышло, честное слово.  
Р: - Почему ты мне не сказал, что после того, как он выпьет, должен посмотреть на меня?!  
Н: - Да зря ты переживаешь. Зелье действует максимум три дня, дешевое же.  
Р: - Тебе не жить.  
Н: - Не жить – прямо почти что «нежить», ха-ха-ха, мм, мда, как бы в тему было… Да что за три дня с ним случится?  
Р: - И ведь это ты мне сказал: да ладно, не читай инструкцию и так все ясно, не первый курс же.  
Н: - Спокойно. Через три дня подольешь еще раз. Действие прежнего зелья выветрится, он разлюбит и будет готов к новым чувствам. Все легко, просто и поправимо. Черт. Самому противно от своей позитивности.  
Р: - Не могу поверить, что так случилось. Ну, влюбился бы в какую-нибудь девушку, поухаживал бы три дня и все бы на этом мирно закончилось. Так нет же. Тут особый случай, такой особый, что страшно становится от последствий.  
Н: - А на кого он посмотрел?  
Р: - На Тегоши.  
Н: - НА ТЕГОШ… Маза ж ты фака. Почему. Ты. Не. Прочел. Инструкцию. Это же феноменальный, удручающе бесперспективный и убийственный фактор, давно мешающий нам жить. Другими словами: нам конец.  
Р: - О, заткнись.  
***  
31.10.11, 23 вечера, Токио  
Рё - Неизвестный  
Н: - И как все прошло?  
Р: - Вроде отошел. По крайней мере, Тегоши поблизости не было, и его имя даже не упоминалось. Пи бледный какой-то.  
Н: - Беспрерывный секс?!  
Р: - Скорее, караоке.  
Н: - Ты ему подлил новую порцию зелья?  
Р: - Нет. Пусть отдохнет. Завтра.  
***  
01.11.11, 17 дня, Токио  
Рё – Неизвестный  
Н: - Рё?  
…  
Н: - Рё, ты меня пугаешь. Пожалуйста, включи свет.  
…  
Н *истерично верещит*: - Рёёёё!!!  
Р: - Да тихо ты. В норме я.  
Н: - Обними меня.  
Р: - Иди ты.  
Н: - Возьми на ручки.  
Р: - Вот зараза.  
Н: - Мне было так страшно, знаешь. А что случилось?  
Р: - Он выпил. И тут ему позвонили на мобильный, а на экране была фотка.  
Н: - Не может быть.  
Р: - Может. Тегоши звонил.  
Н: - Да ладно, всего-то снова три дня. Рё?.. Почему ты так смотришь?.. Рё?!  
Р: - Ладно-ладно, я спокоен.  
Н: - Хны. Погладь меня.  
***  
04.11.11, 17 дня, Токио  
Рё – Неизвестный  
Н: - Ну как он?  
Р: - Бледный, мрачный, вялый и все время смотрит в телефон.  
Н: - Может, менеджер давно не звонил, работы нет.  
Р: - Ага, конечно.  
Н: - Или отзывы плохие на последнюю дораму.  
Р: - Угу.  
Н: - Или ему с тобой скучно было.  
Р: - А ну пошел отсюда!  
Н: - Кх-кхлузерх.  
***  
05.11.11, 17 дня, Токио  
Рё – Неизвестный  
Н: - И спросил бы, да твой вид говорит, что не стоит.  
Р: - Именно.  
Н: - Помолчим.  
…  
Н: - А ты не знаешь, какая в это время года погода на Бали?  
Р: - Вот пакость. Короче. Сегодня пошел встречаться с Пи. Оказалось, он пригласил Тегоши, а тот не явился. Продинамил. Ямашиту.  
Н: - Прекрасное начало вечера. Для тебя.  
Р: - Пи, конечно, волновался, звонил, но так и не дозвонился.  
Н: - И вот тут бы меня на сцену, но я дома, я заперт, а ты...  
Р: - Поэтому Пи поехал к Тегоши, а я к тебе.  
Н *радостно*: - Ой.  
***  
06.11.11, 9 утра, Токио  
Рё – Неизвестный  
Р: - Так, подъем, звонил Пи, я уезжаю к нему.  
Н: - А меня чего будить-то?  
Р: - Для профилактики.  
Н: - Тиран! Волдеморт!  
Р: - Я все слышал.  
***  
06.11.11, 22 вечера, Токио  
Рё – Неизвестный  
Н *бесится*: - Ну что, ну что, ну что?!  
Р: - Да ничего. Тегоши вчера, как оказалось, в футбол играл, вот и не поднимал мобильный. Потом он поехал к парикмахеру, потом на съемки, потом покупать джинсы, а потом у него сел телефон. Я не Пи, я не понимаю. Но знаешь, хотелось бы кое-что уточнить. У Пи период тегошемании все никак не закончится. Какого черта зелье действует до сих пор? Ведь ты четко сказал: три дня.  
Н: - Эмм. Предчувствую неприятности.  
Р: - Ну?  
Н: - Ну?  
Р: - Не смей меня передразнивать.  
Н: - Не смей меня передразнивать.  
Р: - Это тебе не поможет.  
Н: - Это тебе не поможет.  
Р: - Рё меня умнее.  
Н: - Рё мен… Так нечестно!  
Р: - Силенсио! Что это за поведение в моем доме? Что ты себе позволяешь? Кто тут главный? Счас как дам тапком. Еще раз начнешь передразнивать, выкину за шкирку на улицу без вопросов. Сонорус. Ничего не хочешь сказать?  
Н: - Хочу на ручки ><  
***  
11.11.11, 22 вечера, Токио  
Рё – Неизвестный  
Р: - Привет.  
Н: - Я с тобой не разговариваю.  
Р: - Пи серьезно поговорил с Тегоши.  
Н: - Да?! То есть меня не интересуют дела твоих друзей.  
Р: - А мне сказал, что давно к нему присматривался, да все никак подойти не мог. А тут словно подтолкнуло что-то.  
Н: - Говорил же, не жалей денег, возьми зелье подороже. А ты: не трепыхайся, не вякай, не лезь под футболку, там щекотно… Вот, пожалуйста.  
Р: - Ты со мной уже разговариваешь?  
Н: - Нет.  
Р: - А так?  
Н: - Мм, ну не-ет.  
Р: - А если поглажу?  
Н: - И шейку. И под крылышком. И вообще, Рё, у нас еще есть Джин. Не такой привлекательный, но перспективный. Поехали в Лютый?..  
Р: - Он летучих мышек боится. Надо приручать.  
Н: - Приручим.  
Р: - Надо что-то посильнее зелья.  
Н: - Наручники? И в наш подвал? Ой, Рё, я упа-ал. То есть: ты меня урони-ил.

Конец

 

Стилист

\- Стилист-парикмахер тут есть?! – выкрикнул ворвавшийся в салон парень в мокром пальто и кейсом в руке. Конечно, тут таких много ходит, но не в восемь же дождливого утра, когда все нормальные менеджеры толкаются в метро, а все нормальные стилисты пьют кофе.  
\- Иди, к тебе, - подтолкнула Тегоши Юю администратор.  
\- Мы с 9-ти утра открываемся, - буркнул тот и поежился. Вслед за менеджером в салон просочились холод, сырость и предчувствие работы. – Как будем стричься?  
Клиент хмыкнул, снял вязаную черную кепку и тряхнул длиннющей гривой путаных и блестящих волос.  
\- Коротко и стильно. Вы так умеете?  
\- Будет дорого. Осилите?  
\- Наш клиент, - прокомментировала администратор вежливую перепалку. – Кофе? Пальто, пожалуйста, сюда. Тегоши Юя - наш самый профессиональный стилист-парикмахер, и мы очень рады, что вы решили посетить именно наш салон.  
\- Ничего личного, это вышло случайно, - холодно отбрил ее посетитель. Встряхнул пальто, прежде чем отдать, задвинул кейс между диваном и стеллажом и, наконец, сел в кресло, распутывая коралловый шарф на шее. Его волосы струились и мягко блестели. Тегоши фыркнул.  
Пока клиент разглядывал именные ножницы, выложенные в ряд, парикмахерские бритвы и расчески, Тегоши заколол собственную челку, чтобы не мешала, вымыл руки и встал позади, снова разглядывая затылок клиента и решая про себя, что сейчас с ним сделает. Затылок был хорош, в волосы так и тянуло запустить руки и погладить такую красоту, которую сейчас нужно «коротко и стильно» всю обрезать. Ну не дурак ли? Такое богатство, как жаль.  
Именно из-за этих мыслей у Тегоши спросить получилось очень враждебно:  
\- Красить будем?  
\- Нет, - вздрогнул клиент, быстрым взглядом в зеркало осматривая Тегошину прическу, изобилующую медными, белыми и желтыми прядками в хаотичном беспорядке. Тегоши в ответ только зыркнул и мстительно запустил-таки руки в волосы клиента, слегка приподнимая и образуя симпатичный ирокез. – Нет, - уже мрачнее повторил тот.  
\- Ладно, - протянул Тегоши. – Предлагаю просто оставить чуть-чуть у висков и закрыть затылок, остальное очень коротко.  
\- Хорошо.  
Тегоши впоследствии очень часто напоминали, что вверились и надеялись на именно «чуть-чуть у висков» и «все остальное очень коротко». Но пока он просто устроил клиента у раковины и втирал ему шампунь в голову, сердито и страстно – именно такой последней минуты заслуживали шикарные волосы.  
Ну почему ему нравятся именно такие мужчины? Почему не лысые? Почему ямочки на щеках? Почему возраст подходящий? Почему шарф коралловый? Все черное, а шарф коралловый. Обычный менеджерский кейс и такие волосы.  
\- Почему вы их состригаете? – не выдержал Тегоши, когда натыкал заколочек на мокрую голову клиента (больше, чем надо, раз в пять) и откинулся полюбоваться на созданную прическу. Прекрасно.  
\- У меня серьезное свидание.  
В Тегошиной жизни, согласно его опыту, слово «свидание» никак не контактировало со словом «серьезный».  
\- Похороны?  
Клиент даже обернулся, разглядывая Тегоши с усиленным вниманием и затаенным весельем во взгляде. Зря он так. Тегоши внимание любил и даже уже почти проснулся.  
\- Омияй.  
А вот обломы Тегоши терпеть не мог.  
\- И это вы к нему так готовитесь? – уточнил он, мастерски в растущем азарте покручивая в руке ножницы с серебряным напылением. Личная фишка.  
\- Да, - отозвался клиент, и его лицо застыло, пряча и ямочки, и смешинки во взгляде, и юность напополам с отчаянием. Самурай со странным желанием самоубиться. Или Тегоши просто очень любил самураев.  
Он состриг первую прядь с некоторым ожесточением. Дотронулся пальцами до скулы клиента, поднял его голову слегка вверх, прикидывая, как тому больше пойдет. Тот промолчал. Такой покорный.  
\- Я немного передумал насчет стрижки, - предупредил Тегоши, расчесывая длинную челку и укладывая ее на бок. Красивый же.  
Клиент вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Тегоши ободряюще ему улыбнулся и снял заколки с волос на затылке. Приступим.  
\- Много зарабатываете?  
\- Что, простите?  
\- Много зарабатываете?  
\- Достаточно.  
\- Значит, дома редко бываете?  
\- Что? Какая вам разница?  
\- И все же?  
\- У меня творческая работа, так что смотря какой график.  
\- Ну, не все так плохо.  
\- Вы в своем уме?  
\- Квартира в Токио?  
\- Имеется. Вы за мое свидание переживаете?  
\- Наполовину. Кошки или собаки?  
\- Еда.  
\- Умеете готовить?  
\- Да.  
\- Супер. То есть я хотел сказать, это очень полезное качество. Футбол или хоккей?  
\- Эээ, футбол.  
\- Блеск!  
\- Это какой-то опрос из журнала?  
\- Нет, это личный, - Тегоши отложил ножницы и взялся за фен. - Собственно, последний вопрос и я закончил.  
\- К закону не привлекался.  
\- Ха-ха, люблю парней с юмором. Наклоните голову, пожалуйста. Дети есть?  
\- Нет!  
\- Отлично, и, к слову, меня зовут Юя. Я всё, - Тегоши отложил фен, дотронулся до воска и любовно расчесал прическу пальцами, особое внимание уделяя косой рваной челке. Знал же, что пойдет, несмотря на некоторую бледность клиента при взгляде на себя в зеркало.  
\- Асимметрия вам к лицу, - ответил Тегоши на немой вопрос, провел рукой по коротким прядям над левым ухом и тихо добавил: – Неформальность тоже.  
Вопреки ожиданиям и к некоторому разочарованию Тегоши упреков и криков не поступило. Клиент молча поднялся с кресла, завернулся в свое пальто и шарф, заплатит скорбно молчащей администратору за услуги и ушел под дождь.  
\- Это была моя лучшая стрижка.  
\- Ну, малыш, она побудет с ним до следующего салона.  
\- Это был мой лучший парень.  
\- Сочувствую, мечтатель.  
К вечеру Тегоши совершил не менее десяти подвигов по исправлению ошибок прежних стилистов и просто хороших дел. И когда в девятом часу вечера он сидел с журналом на коленях на диване и выбирал себе новый цвет волос, дверь истерично распахнулась и миру явился утренний клиент. С мрачной миной на лице он потянул с себя шарф, отбросил кейс на пол и уселся в кресло перед зеркалом, устало растрепав свою ультра-модную прическу. Галстук торчал из кармана распахнутого пальто, рубашка у горла была расстегнута и смята.  
\- Сорвался омияй, - утвердительно произнес Тегоши. – Как знал.  
Клиент испытующе глянул в ответ через зеркало, сунул руку в карман пальто и достал мобильный телефон.  
\- Пойдешь со мной на свидание, - сказал он. - Ты виноват. Тебе и исправлять.  
\- Коротко и стильно? – смущенно уточнил Тегоши.  
Конец

 

Лекция  
Действующие лица: преподаватель, студенты, переводчик, господин Ямашита  
Количество слов: ровно 1000

\- Уважаемые студенты, добро пожаловать на лекцию «Бизнес-моделирование повседневных ситуаций. Навыки. Выгоды. Прибыль».Сегодня четверг, а значит читать лекцию и делиться жизненным опытом будет небезызвестный человек в России и гость нашей страны господин Ямашита Томохиса. Прошу без криков и обмороков, это все будет в конце. Да.  
\- АААА, Ямашита, я хочу тебя!!!  
\- Очень интересная информация, госпожа Иванова, несомненно, переводчик сейчас сообщит господину Ямашите ваши намерения и он, разумеется, согласится. Шутка. Прошу  
\- Я не уверен, что это надо переводить…  
\- Уже и не надо. Судя по несчастным глазам, господин Ямашита все сам понял. Здравствуйте, здравствуйте, здравствуйте… спросите у него, он всем студентам будет кланяться? У нас их тут 145 по последним спискам, и 118 по приходу, если на глазок.  
\- Эээ, нет, это у них – у японцев – обычное приветствие. Сейчас остановится. Гомен…  
\- Скажите ему, что она его не тронет, просто сфотографирует и повесит. На кафедре. На стенку. Его фотографию. Он что-то побледнел…. Вы ему дословно, что ли, переводите?  
\- Я – специалист синхронного перевода, и говорю ему ровно то, что вы вещаете.  
\- Вот как. Ну, это, в самом деле, совсем не важно. Итак, бизнес-модели и их использование. Разумеется, в жизни господина Ямашиты бизнес-модели сполна реализовались в его карьере…  
\- Он сам модель!  
\- Можно не перебивать преподавателя, когда он говорит? Можно?  
\- Красавчик!  
\- Вы мне льстите, Богданова, но я вас прощаю. Итак, карьера и те методы, которыми господин Ямашита пользуется. Прошу.  
\- Эээ, в университете я (то есть, разумеется, господин Ямашита) проходил подобные практики, так как сам обучался на факультете Бизнеса. И его преподаватель предлагал студентам обширные приемы манипулирования и использования ситуации для себя. Первый прием называется «Внезапность».  
\- Ааап, вот и первая записка прилетела, не обращайте внимания, я сам прочту. Ха-ха. Я уже говорил, что из детей вырастают только криминогенные элементы? Хм, да… Продолжайте, господин Ямашита.  
\- …По сути своей внезапность… Извините, можно целиться более метко? Ямашита стоит левее. Итак, по сути своей внезапность представляет собой комплекс мер и действий, выводящих человек из обыденного и привычного ему круга реакций. Например, вместо спасибо, выдать душераздирающий крик в ответ на предложение выпить чаю.  
\- Господин Ямашита, товарищи студенты, просто не в курсе, что в России все так и делается, мда.  
\- Или придя домой, не поздороваться и уйти в комнату молча. Несомненно, это вызовет иную реакцию окружающих, чем обычно.  
\- О, шутка в тему: знаете, как расшифровывается слово «Эмо»? Это Можно Отметить. Ха-ха… ладно. О, у нас уже вопрос из зала. Не ожидал, не ожидал такой активности. Прошу, Трефилова.  
\- У вас есть девушка?  
\- Лично у меня жена, Трефилова. А если вы задавали вопрос господину Ямашите, то уточняйте адресат. А то переводчик тоже сначала на свой счет принял.  
\- Господин Ямашита, вам нравятся русские девушки?  
\- Ну, переводите. Пусть наш гость подивится изумительной своевременности, актуальности и тематике вопроса. Не все ж мне одному каждую лекцию впадать в ступор.  
\- Русские девушки очень красивые. Так он сказал.  
\- Еще что-нибудь, Трефилова? Или вернемся к бизнес-моделям и суровой реальности?  
\- Господин Ямашита, а с парнями вы встречаетесь?  
\- Блестяще и злободневно, да. Ставлю пять, если господин Ямашита встречается, и неуд за пару, если нет.  
\- Он говорит, что не встречается с парнями.  
\- А с Тегоши Юей?  
\- Говорит, что с Тегоши Юей встречается.  
\- Значит, он встречается с парнями!  
\- Отличные, Трефилова, выводы. Теорема доказана логично и стройно, а теперь кто нам наглядно докажет, что Тегоши Юя парень?  
\- У нас валерьянка есть?  
\- Уже?!  
\- Это не ему, это мне. Я отказываюсь такое переводить. Все-таки невежливо, тем более, что в каждой второй записке просьба дать автограф.  
\- Ну что вы, дорогой, обычная лекция, какая валерьянка, дети еще только разогреваются. Ра-зо-гре-ва-ются, Маслакова, не раздеваются. Аникина, а тебя пять за креативность при рисовании с натуры и неуд за ошибку в слове «совокупление». А теперь время напомнить тему лекции: «Бизнес-моделирование повседневных ситуаций. Навыки. Выгоды. Прибыль».  
\- Люблю тебя-я!  
\- Да-да, понимаю, сам люблю эту тему. Господин Ямашита, продолжайте, у них впереди контрольный тест, так что не кинутся.  
\- Эээ, ладно. Метод «внезапности» чрезвычайно успешно используется в бизнесе, предпринимательском деле и монополистских войнах. Второй метод – «Отражение». Это копирование всех действий оппонента с целью не только смутить, но и досконально просчитать тактику посредством анализа собственных последовательных действий.  
\- А-хаха-ха. Простите. Читаю признания от студентов, впервые за мою карьеру столько получил. Хммм. Не рискну спрашивать, есть ли вопросы, но, я смотрю, активность у нас проявляет исключительно женская половина зала. А что же мужская? Неужели нет вопросов? Цвет белья, любимая песня, размер ноги? Что, простите, Пронин? Примеры метода «Отражения»? Вы уверены? Значит, не гей.  
\- Примеры таковы (отвечает господин Ямашита, конечно): проводить рекламную кампанию с той же последовательностью, что и оппонент, тем самым набирая одинаковое количество очков признательности аудитории, а также понимая цели конкурента, и заблаговременная смена курса, которая неизбежно ведет к панике и метанию на рынке, что умному бизнесу только на руку.  
\- Есть вопросы?  
\- Почему вы ушли из группы?  
\- Потому что. Дальше?  
\- В каком отеле вы остановились?  
\- В хорошо охраняемом. Еще?  
\- Пойдем со мной на свидание!  
\- Подождите, жене позвоню, спрошу. Ну конечно, НЕТ, Сорокина, какое свидание в 11 утра, а в три у него самолет. И я все понимаю, но вы рискуете пропустить третий метод бизнес-манипулирования, а значит тест не напишите… Почему шантаж? Кто прошептал шантаж? Манипуляция, господа.  
\- Мне все это переводить?..  
\- Переведите ему, что у нас тут жаркое обсуждение метода «Отражение». Мне не жалко, а ему приятно. Кстати, до окончания лекции 7 минут, а методов всего четыре. Хотите сюрприз на тесте неожиданно и уже завтра? Последняя акция в этом месяце.  
Шепотом: - Кстати, Антон Сергееич, может, я уведу его, а? Ну пока еще можно.  
\- Не стал бы так беспокоиться. Они по привычке на задних рядах сгрудились, а оттуда всегда было бежать труднее. Но уводи, уводи, я их задержу. Господа студенты, смотрим на меня, концентрируемся, задаем умные вопросы.  
\- Антон Сергеевич, можно выйти на секундочку?  
\- Нет. Следующий.  
\- А тест будет 18-надцотого?  
\- Нет. Следующий.  
\- А можно не приходить?  
\- Как хотите, но чтоб были. Следую… Нет, более доступно скажем: свободная касса!..  
Конец

 

Извращения?

Рё уверенным шагом зашел в раздевалку, повернул защелку на двери и только после этого небрежно кинул на диван диск в прозрачной коробочке.  
\- Что это? – полюбопытствовал Ямашита. Он и Тегоши в комнате были одни.  
\- Порно.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Тегоши, отдай ноут по-хорошему, - велел Рё.  
\- Я просматриваю свое выступление, которое, между прочим, еще не видел, а вот порно …  
\- Ноут!  
\- Разволновался-то как, - фыркнул Тегоши, ставя свой ультра-тонкий и суперсовременный ноутбук на столик. – Старые диски он у меня не читает.  
\- Это новый, - пообещал Рё. – В награду получил. Пи, иди сюда.  
\- Семейный просмотр? – буркнул тот. – Зачем и почему именно сейчас?  
\- Чтоб выступление, блядь, прошло зажигательней. Пи, что за вопросы от парня твоего возраста?  
\- Ну, это ты зря, - встрял Тегоши, открывая коробочку с диском. – Пи только с виду такой невинный, а так с ним иногда в темную комнату страшно заходить.  
\- Так, - поднял руки Рё, - не желаю это слышать. Хочу смотреть.  
\- Практика лучше, - пожал плечами Тегоши, но диск в дисковод вставил. В открывшейся папке висело три видео, и только одно из них было жизнеспособно и открылось, явив на экран полуобнаженного парня в боевых самурайских доспехах.  
\- О, как Бьяккотай, - обрадовался Тегоши. – Прямо моя фантазия реализуется.  
\- Проматывай, - приказал Рё. – К главному действию.  
\- Между прочим, прелюдия очень важна в любом сексе, даже в чисто техничном, как тут представлено.  
\- Прекрасно, поздравляю. А теперь промотай эту чертову сцену и порадуй своего семпая чем-нибудь действительно стоящим.  
\- Какого именно семпая, - огрызнулся Тегоши. – Ямапи прелюдия нравится. Пусть он решает.  
\- Пи?  
\- Без комментариев.  
\- Набрался нехорошего у журналистов, блин. Тегоши, последний раз говорю: перемотай этого голого мужика! Тошнит уже!  
\- Так подождите, - выпрямился Тегоши и ударил по пробелу, ставя видео на паузу. – Тебя от нас тоже тошнит?  
Рё безмолвно прикрыл глаза ладонью и тяжело вздохнул. К данному разговору они возвращались довольно регулярно и, видимо, с прошлого раза прошло слишком много времени и пора снова разругаться.  
\- Тебя напрягают наши отношения? А то, что твой обожаемый Ямашита считает мою задницу узкой, а рот горячим тебя тоже раздражает? Или что ему больше нравится минет, чем рукой, а кончает он всегда раньше меня?  
\- О нет, в это я как раз могу поверить, - съязвил Рё, постукивая пальцами по колену. – Мы можем вернуться к чему-то более интересному, чем подробности вашей интимной жизни?  
\- Тшш, - погладил Ямашита Тегоши по волосам и тот промолчал. Но глаза мстительно сузил. На всякий случай. Снова заиграло видео. Рё в предвкушении устроился поудобнее, Ямашита сполз с подлокотника на диван к Тегоши и замер.  
На видео по-прежнему снимал доспехи воин-самурай с длинными до пояса, черными волосами.  
\- Так тебе это нравится? – тихо спросил Ямашита, и тут картинка сменилась, и Тегоши резко отпрянул от монитора.  
\- Что это? – ровным голосом спросил он, стискивая руку развеселившегося вдруг Ямашиты.  
\- Порно.  
\- С бабой! - взметнулся Тегоши, быстро захлопывая крышку ноута. - Ты притащил сюда гет-порно, поверить не могу. Рё, о чем ты думал?  
\- О мире во всем мире. Тегоши, вот как ты сам думаешь, о чем? Дай ноут.  
\- Извращенец, - весело хмыкнул Тегоши. - Кто вообще на работе смотрит порно? Только ты, Рё.  
\- Угу, а вы просто практикуетесь, - заметил тот, ставя ноутбук себе на колени. – Но я же не возражал. В последние три раза.  
Тегоши снова промолчал, но только потому, что Ямашита прижал его к себе и шепотом снова спросил: «Так тебе такое нравится?».  
Исключительно поэтому.  
Конец

 

Принципы.

Тегоши в который раз упрятанной в обрезанную перчатку ладонью настойчиво отодвинул Ямашиту в сторону. Подальше. На пару шагов.  
У Ямашита дернулся уголок губ, он переглянулся с Коямой и отвернулся.  
\- А что он с нами стоит? – вопросил Тегоши, упрямо скрестив руки на груди. – Он не из нашей группы, пускай отдельно наслаждается своим величием.  
\- Спасибо, что не в микрофон, - хмыкнул Ямашита, так и не повернув голову. А вот зачем? Вестись на детские обидки – себя не любить. За стеной взвились криками фанаты, как-то по-особому громко, значит, Каттуны пошли.  
Интересно, получится ли у него одному перешагнуть популярность Каттун, хотя бы пока они без Джина? Собственная карьера - одни мучения.  
\- … да он даже по костюму с нами совпадает, - услышал Ямашита Тегошин яростный шепот. – Что это такое? Мы оранжевые и он оранжевый? У нас блестки и у него блестки? У нас боа и у него боа?  
\- Политика компании, - флегматично заметил Массу.  
\- И что? – бодро продолжил Тегоши, не собираясь сдаваться. – Я специально посмотрел: он выступает восьмым, а мы третьи. Между тремя и восемь еще 4 группы, мог бы стоять вон там – с Парфюм.  
\- Не мог бы, - огрызнулся, наконец, Ямашита, подумал и замолк. Уходить он все равно не собирался. Кояма за спиной Тегоши провел ребром ладони по горлу, потом закатил глаза. Ямашита грустно усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Такое нельзя простить, - продолжил Тегоши, проводив жизнерадостной улыбкой наведенную на него камеру. – Это жестоко по отношению к тем, с кем вместе провел столько лет. Не по-человечески. И однозначной реакции тут быть не может. Лично у меня к такому человеку могут быть только негативные эмоции, это точно. Потому что ответственность состоит из разных факторов, самым важным из которых является верность, если ты в курсе, что значит это слово. Верность идеалам, идеям, песням, в конце концов. Столько человек надеялось, столько человек верило. Чего стоит то самое интервью, в котором…  
\- …Ямашита обещал не уходить… - саркастично закончил за Тегоши Ямашита.  
\- Именно! Ты.Сам.Говорил. Такое не прощается. Слишком эгоистично для этого мира и для нас.  
\- Привет, мелкий.  
\- О, привет, Рё, как дела?  
\- Нормально. У вас?  
\- Все супер.  
\- Ну и отлично. Пока.  
\- Пока, Рё.  
\- Хм, - отозвался Ямашита, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. – Ну и где же твои принципы? Твои негативные эмоции к человеку, который вас покинул? Непонимание его эгоизма и жестокости к группе, с которой пробыл столько лет? Где, Тегоши? Где?  
\- Дома поговорим, - отрезал тот. – И, во-вторых, Рё-то мне ничего не обещал…  
Конец

 

Мошенник

Пейринг: Юкиноджи/Куросаки  
Дорамы: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge и Куросаги

\- Оуу, черт, простите.  
\- Да ничего страшного. Это мой парень, потерпит.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Успокойся, это для прикрытия, - по-деловому велел Юкиноджи, замотанный в цветной вязаный шарф по самые наглые глазки. Он даже выставил перед собой затянутую в красную перчатку ладонь, несомненно, наводя этим жестом порядок и мир вокруг. На сгибе второй руки болтался фотоаппарат на ремешке. Вроде как для слежки, мда… И самое кошмарное, что видимая часть мордашки Юкиноджи так и сияла от удовольствия на осеннем солнце, сдобренном мелким листопадом с соседней липы. – Повернись и иди.  
\- Как я сам не догадался, - холодно отозвался Куросаки. Кулаки в карманах сами сжались в который раз, но противостоять в данном случае себе дороже. Он снова двинулся вперед – строгий и темный в своем дорогом пальто, с нахмуренными бровями и стойким нежеланием соприкасаться с толпою вокруг даже плечом - по дорожке бульвара. Но подразнить хотелось и сильно. – Это тебе будет стоить дополнительных оплат.  
\- За что?  
\- За упоминание неформальных отношений. Не в курсе моих расценок? За называние меня «своим парнем» наедине – 15 000 йен. Прилюдно – 35 000 йен.  
\- Не знал, что ты выполняешь и такую работу, - натурально удивился Юкиноджи. Рыжий вихрь мелькнул где-то справа, потом наметилась странно-напряженная пауза, сконцентрировалась, и Юкиноджи выдал: - Это все меняет. Сколько, ты говоришь, стоит прилюдное признание?  
\- Нисколько, - отвернулся Куросаки и заметно ускорил шаг.  
\- И, между прочим, я бы ознакомился с твоим внутренним прайсом.  
\- Его нет, - Куросаки остановился на светофоре, почесал задумчиво скулу и не удержался. – А что? - спросил он.  
Разумеется, нельзя было уточнять. Разумеется, смысл было браться за это бесперспективное задание, если клиент изначально проявлял подозрительный интерес и набрал столько всяких детективных услуг, что уже сейчас попросту их не оплатит.  
Одна сегодняшняя неудавшаяся слежка стоила не менее 50 000 йен. И что мы имеем? Следить не за кем, дело разваливается на глазах, время безвозвратно потрачено на бесцельные прогулки, а на вялый, но неминуемый вопрос Куросаки: «А что?», Юкиноджи вдруг вытащил из кармана своей ярко-красной кожаной куртки блестящую банковскую карточку и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Кредит. Безграничный, - и солнце блеснуло на грани кредитки победной искрой.  
Конец

 

Когда кончается осень.

На Ai no Matador

\- ... Откуда-то оттуда веет предчувствием осени…  
\- Не оттуда, а издалека. Не влево тут поворачиваться, а вправо.  
\- Лето покидает нас...  
\- Тут пауза должна быть, да и, откровенно говоря, не получается у тебя ровно вытянуть. Лучше оборви. За трагичность сойдет.  
\- Мечты рассеиваются, оставляя воспоминания... В знак прощения.  
\- Пффф.  
\- Я хотел сказать: прощания. …Нежданный пушистый ветер, пейзаж, сменивший цвет, и плеск моря уже не слышен…  
\- Не пушистый, а душистый. Не моря, а волн. Ну и, если честно, это уже движения из какого-то другого танца, к нам не имеющего никакого отношения.  
\- Небо осени, небо осени... слушай, я просто зашел по старой привычке и просто повидаться с Ньюс. В чем проблема? Не придирайся.  
\- Очень странно с твоей стороны, Ямашита-сан. Потому что это съемочная площадка ТегоМасс, и, вот удивительно, сегодня снимаюсь исключительно я.  
\- Небо осени, небо осени… что там дальше, не помнишь?  
\- Я-то? Помню. Про бессмысленные страдания на фоне возможного расставания.  
\- Небо осени, небо… Черт с тобой, Юя. Хватит.  
\- Наконец-то.  
\- Спою что-нибудь другое.  
\- Только не Матадор любви!  
\- Хммм. По твоей заявке: Нааа красном покрывале, соскальзывающем на пол…  
Конец

Скайп

YT: «… повтори... что ты сейчас сказал?.. Хотя нет, чего это я, молчи лучше»  
TY: «Вообще-то, как я промолчу, если я и не говорю вовсе, а пишу?»  
YT: «Знаешь, сейчас это такие мелочи»  
TY: «Не-е-ет »  
YT: «… даже тут я чувствую эту твою интонацию»  
TY: «Какую?»  
YT: «Да так, неважно, обычную. Почему ты это сказал?»  
TY: «Потому. И какую такую интонацию?»  
YT: «Скажи почему. И какая разница какую. Обычную. Вредную»  
TY: «Вредную значит? Насколько вредную? На стоо-оолько?»  
YT: «Я серьезно. Давай будем серьезными. Пару минут»  
TY: «Ну давай, ня-я. Если тебе хочется-я. Ня»  
YT: «Юя, я прошу. Важный момент в моей жизни…»  
TY: «Принести тебе платок?»  
YT: «Почему. Ты. Это. Сейчас. Сказал. Мне?»  
TY: «Что именно?»  
\- Юя, черт возьми!!!   
\- Пиши в скайп!  
YT: «Пишу!»  
TY: «Слушаю»  
YT: «Гррр»  
TY: «Ня»  
YT: «Все, я иду. К тебе»  
TY: «Выбивать правду?»  
YT: «Целовать»  
TY: «Ок. Но перед этим хочу дать тебе ценную информацию по использованию скайпа»  
YT: «Есть такая?»  
TY: «Там можно прочесть историю»  
YT: «…»  
TY: «Ты тут?»  
YT: «Да. Начнем сначала»  
*YT цитирует TY: «Я тебя люблю»*  
YT: «Итак, почему ты это сказал?»  
TY: *вздохнул*   
TY: «Я и не говорю вовсе, а пишу»  
\- ЮЯ!!!  
\- Инет рулит!

Конец

 

Парадокс

Мэйл пришел неожиданно, задрожал мобильник – тревожно, или на фоне заливающего лобовое стекло машины ливня так только казалось – не важно.  
«Все. Больше не могу. Хватит. Перерыв»  
\- Кто написал? – с зевком спросил приятель и открыл окно, чтобы выкинуть окурок в темноту улицы.  
\- Тегоши, - нахмурившись , ответил Ямашита.  
\- Что пишет?  
\- Что перерыв. Он устал.  
\- Вы расстаетесь?...  
\- Хм. Выходи, у меня дела.  
***  
В сизом дыме от сигарет мобильник с волнением мигал ослепительно синим светом. На экране зажглось «Входящий», и неуверенно ладонь скользнула по металлу обшивки, на мгновение оставляя горлышко скользкой бутылки.  
\- Кто там? Твои японские друзья?  
\- Черте что, - пробормотал Джин, всматриваясь в сообщение:  
«Тегоши расстался с Ямашитой»  
\- Наконец-то.  
\- Ты снова говоришь по-японски.  
\- А ты слишком обидчива.  
***  
«Ямашита бросил Тегоши»  
Прочитал Каме и долго еще сонно пялился в стену. Это было явно не то сообщение, ради которого стоило просыпаться. Даже если это был Джин. Даже если это было его первое сообщение за последние полгода.  
Или нет.  
«Тегоши, что ты натворил», - написал Каме, наблюдая за тенями на стене от собственных рук.   
***  
\- Хм, - произнес задумчиво Тегоши с мобильником в руках. – У меня проблемы.  
\- Снова? – спросил Ямашита, невозмутимо выворачивая на круговую.  
Ливень все еще шел, но шумел гораздо тише. Тегоши в футбольной форме с расцарапанным лицом мучал мобильник.  
\- Сам удивляюсь. И ведь ни-че-го не делал. В последнее время.  
\- Ты успокоился?  
\- Да. Норма, - вздохнул Тегоши. – Вези меня уже обратно. Перерыв вот-вот закончится.

Конец

 

Король жив

Первый министр, с усилием впечатывая подкованные каблуки в винного цвета ковровую дорожку, шел по сводчатой галерее, обгоняя вившийся и беснующийся за арками окон в последних минутах гаснувшего дня снег. Плащ с терпетом взметнулся за ним, сверкнув алой подкладкой, когда первый министр свернул вправо и тяжелой рукой сдвинул в сторону черную парчовую занавесь, ложившуюся на пол витиеватыми складками. Сквозняк прорвался следом, промчался вперед в распахнутую дверь, бодро потушив слабый огонек свечи на ковре и скользнул по затылку принца, пуская ворох мурашек по его спине под белой рубахой.  
\- Принц Тегоши.  
\- Ты никогда не задвигаешь за собой занавесь, - лениво ответил тот, гладя кончиками пальцев лицо спящего перед ним человека.  
Первый министр едва заметно поморщился от удушающего аромата ванили и сандала.  
\- Плохие известия.  
\- Правда что ли? – вздохнул принц, опрокидываясь на гору сладко пахнущих подушек и закидывая руки за голову. – Вечно ты каждое событие драматизируешь. Задержался в пути корабль – трагедия. Погиб урожай ржи – трагедия. Отлетела с копыта подкова – ужасная трагедия.  
\- Он вернулся. Король. Вернулся.  
\- Что? – сел принц, не заметив, как рукой сбил на пол подушку. – Что?  
\- Наш король. Томохиса Ямашита. Ваш сводный брат. Ранен, но жив. Прибыл гонец с корабля. Корабль стоит на горизонте и на мачте вздернут флаг Его величества. К вечеру пристанет к причалу.  
\- Черт, - рявкнул принц, теряя в миг всю томность в своем голосе и лице и босой ногой спихивая на пол дремлящего черноволосого юношу . – Убирайся вон! Выпускай из темницы Аканиши и Нишикидо, скажи, что моим милостивым желанием они помилованы! Черт! Где мой меч?  
\- В конюшне, - ледяным тоном отрезал министр. – Ржавеет.  
\- Сменить мне постель! Убрать отсюда вино! Эй, ты! – рявкнул принц обнаженному юноше, в испуге жавшемуся в гобелен. – Зови сюда служанок. Ты, - невежливо тыкнул он министру, поспешно натягивая бархатные штаны от камзола, - почисти мой меч.   
\- Я? Первый министр? – скептически уточнил тот, забавляясь паникой принца.  
\- Счас сделаю вторым, если так гордость не позволяет, - взорвался принц, запихивая ногой под кровать королевскую рубашку, которую месяц назад вынес из спальни короля. Письма, в хаосе разбросанные по столу, помятые от многократного перечитывания, роем рухнули в ящик стола. – Так, - выдохнул принц, и взглядом натолкнулся на портрет молодого мужчины, что висел над столом. Черная линия волос обрамляла бледное лицо с горящими темным глазами. Принц отступил в ужасе и полез на темного дерева табурет.  
\- Мой принц! – успел крикнуть министр, как потрет полетел на пол.  
\- Нечего ему тут висеть, - с облегчением выговорил принц, отряхивая ладони. – Еще возгордится. Так, в каком состоянии у нас замок?  
\- Хм. После получения вражеского известия, что король пал в бою, Ваше высочество устраивало несколько буйных протестов против данного поворота судьбы, организовывало несколько исступленных пьянок, оплакивая повелителя, и мятежным образом разрушало все, что стоит на пути. Потому замок несколько… в раздрае.  
\- Ясно, - принц впервые за последний месяц распахнул ставни на окнах и с наслаждением вздохнул свежий морской воздух. –Снимаем траур с окон! Король, черт его возьми, жив. Скотина.

Конец

 

Под прицелом

\- Не двигайся!  
\- Стою-стою, спокойно.  
\- Медленно подними руки вверх!  
\- Так? Под музыку у меня, знаешь ли, лучше получается. Если ты, солнышко, чуть сдвинешься в сторону…  
\- Стоять, сказал! Еще один шаг, и в мое расписание войдет пункт по отмыванию крови со стен.  
\- Как грозно. Можно я хотя бы обувь сниму?  
\- Медленно сними и отодвинь ногой. Стой на месте!!!  
\- Ну ты же не серьезно? Я устал, хочу домой, в родную постельку…  
\- Ты еще долго ее не увидишь.  
\- Своими словами ты делаешь мне больно.  
\- Хватит ржать. Я не для развлечения тут стою. Где ты шлялся? Почему в новой серии снова был поцелуй?  
\- Ты же знаешь, это все менеджер, я честно отказывался.  
\- Мне надоели твои вечные отговорки!  
\- Можно я сниму куртку?  
\- Медленно. Придвинь мне ее. Почему она пахнет духами?  
\- Я ими пользуюсь.  
\- Снова отговорка. Ты заставляешь меня сильно нервничать. Это может плохо закончится.  
\- То есть убийство все же входит в твои сегодняшние планы?  
\- А это зависит от того, где ты был. Где?!  
\- С Рё. В Лексе. Годовщина клуба.  
\- Ре весь вечер был дома.  
\- Кто сказал?  
\- Молчать! Тут вопросы задаю я.  
\- Окей, большой босс.   
\- Вот так, хорошо. Руки за спину. Еще раз придешь позже трех ночи, буду отстреливать по кусочку от твоего тела.  
\- Зажигалкой что ли?  
\- Вопросы тут задаю я!  
\- Юя, я боюсь, когда по моему лицу водят дулом пистолета.  
\- Правильно боишься. Хватит ржать. Двигай в сторону кухни.   
\- О, амнистия? Люблю, когда ты слишком сонный, чтобы долго меня мучить. И вот я, наконец, дома.  
\- С возвращением.

Конец

 

Фанаты

\- Она тут, - предупредил Ре, опуская темные очки на кончик носа. От зеркального стекла дверей концертного зала Нагойи до припаркованного на подземной парковке серебристого Форда было не более двухсот шагов. Но зато каких.  
\- Где менеджер? Где охрана? Если она снова ринется...  
\- Делаем вид, что ее нет, - произнес Кояма. - Делаем вид... Тегоши! Что за вечные порывы делать всегда наоборот?!  
\- Пускай, - отрывисто бросил Ямашита. - Хоть отвлечет ее.   
Тегоши, закинув новый модный рюкзак за спину, весело замахал рукой стоявшей на противоположной стороне перехода девушке в белой футболке с очень говорящей надписью на груди: "Ямашита - ты секси".  
\- Не надо-о, - успел попросить Кояма, но Тегоши уже со свойственной ему молниеносностью оказался вне поля действия всяких просьб и теперь внимательно разглядывал футболку, проявляя крайнюю степень любопытства к ее обладательнице.   
\- Он уже с ней общается как со своей подружкой, - заметил Ре. - И в прошлый раз ее прикид ему нравился меньше. Ямашита, я бы на твоем месте задумался. Он переманивает твоих фанаток.   
\- Где водитель? - мрачно отозвался Ямашита, заглянув в затемненное окно Форда. - Его никогда нет на месте. Я хочу уехать отсюда.  
\- Да все в порядке. Тегоши, похоже, справляется. Никаких тебе визгов, что Ямапи лучший, никаких истерик и требований жениться...  
Ямашита нервно поежился.   
\- Ни показательного раздевания, - продолжил Ре. - Хотя нет, теперь раздевается Тегоши. Смелый парень, я всегда говорил.  
\- Чего? - удивился Ямашита, бросая взгляд на стоянку и натыкаясь на обнаженную спину Тегоши, который теперь с увлечением вертел в руках белую футболку с говорящей надписью. Его собственная футболка темным комом торчала из сумки фанатки и, кажется, та была рада обмену.   
Тегоши переоделся, сказал что-то ей на прощание и прогулочным шагом вернулся к группе, сияя невозможно довольной улыбкой.  
\- Оказывается, она ведет твиттер и является активной членом фанатской группы имени Ямапи, - сообщил он, разглаживая у себя на животе футболку, чтобы была видна надпись. - Весьма милая.   
\- В прошлый раз она рыдала в руках охраны и просила пропустить к любимому, - хмыкнул Ре. - Самая ярая фанатка Ямашиты Томохисы.  
\- Больше этого не будет, - очень уверенно пообещал Тегоши Ямашите, заставив его поежиться во второй раз. - С этого самого момента, она ярая фанатка ТегоПи. Поверь.

Конец


End file.
